bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/BREAKING NEWS: Uber awesome idea.
K, I was talking to DM and company on the chat, so I announced an idea that they thought would be blog-worthy over here. You know DOTC (Defenders of the Core)? Well, I had the idea of a video game identical to that, but with OUR RP Bakugan in it. (Shade, Anathema, PD, Rainbow, etc.) So, I'd like to hear your ideas to add into this. Of course, this won't be a real-life game, but we could just rack up a few ideas for a possible game. If you would like to participate, put your Bakugan's name, type, and three of their Ability Cards (Effects included.). Don't use G-Power. Say something like "Shoots a giant fireball". The limit of Bakugan is 16. Also, I will allow 2 Ultimate Formations. Destroyer, Colossus, Maxus, etc. If someone posts Mechtavius or Dragonoid Destroyer before you do, then you can't use that one. Your Bakugan can't be an exact copy of another. At least, it needs a different Attribute. For example, My Anathema is a Pyrus Spatterix. After I put her in, you can't use a Pyrus Spatterix. Aquos or Ventus? Yeah, sure, fine. ALSO, MECHTOGAN ARE ALLOWED! Each Bakugan can have 1 Mechtogan, and 1 Titan. No more than that. Traps, Battle Gear, Nanos, Battle Suits, and BMAs are also allowed, but any Bakugan can use those. They are not exclusive to your team. 'Rules to Join In' *If it's voted by at least 3 other people that you shouldn't join, you can't be included. *You can only have one ultimate ability that can't be dodged/absorbed/etc. *You can't have an Ultimate Formation as your Bakugan. That is cheating, and you will be excluded from the game. *Only one Pyrus Dragonoid (any type). I don't want a Blitz Dragonoid and a Fusion Dragonoid or crap like that. Bakugan Included *'Anathema' (Pyrus Spatterix, used by Bendo) *'PD' (Darkus Phantom Dharak, used by DM) *'Demonis Reaper Shade' (evolved Black Stealth Coredem, used by AOH) *'Quantum' (Clear Coredem, used by Crimson) Ability Cards *''Anathema'' **'Thermal Ripsaw': Anathema creates four spinning buzzsaws of heat and electricity that track down opponents, and deal minor damage when hitting them. **'Searing Spiral': Anathema spins so fast, she becomes a fire tornado that tracks opponents like a homing missile. **'Rancor H*llstorm': Anathema's body is evaporated into one enormous blast, defeating the opponent in one blow. After the hit, she is removed from play. This ability cannot be avoided, negated, dodged, absorbed, or reflected. *''PD'' **'Dark Blade': Summons a blade of dark energy, identical to a Lansor substitute. **'Dark Paralysis': The opponent is hit by dark lightning bolts, and cannot do any actions or ability cards for the duration of one ability. Cannot be reflected, negated, avoided, absorbed, dodged, and/or blocked. **'Darkness H*llfire': PD flies straight into the air, traps the opponent in a ring of fire, binding them. PD then rockets down, bursts into the ring, and stabs the opponent with Lansor, ending the brawl. This ability cannot be reflected, negated, avoided, absorbed, dodged, and/or blocked. *''Demonis Reaper Shade'' **'Demonis Pulse': Shade sinks into the ground, and pulses of Demonis Energy are sent out from the epicenter, causing all opponents in the arena to freeze for a small amount of time. **'Ripped Demonis': Shade grows massive muscles, and the opponent may not use abilities for 5 minutes. **'Demonis R.N.D. Nuke': *Signature Move* Shade fires off a Demonis Nuke, which flies through apparitions of his mother, father, and grandfather, gaining power through each passing, and hits the opponent so hard, the battle is ended immediately. It is impossible for this move to miss, be negated, reversed, all that yadda yadda that you people try to get away with. *''Quantum'' **'Soul Saucer': Quantum creates a giant energy razor, and hurls it at opponents. **'Quantum Portal Physics': Quantum sinks into the opponent, and wreaks havoc in their body for a short period of time. **'Quantum Solace': Quantum regains all lost health. Other Admins, feel free to add others into the blog like the examples above when I am not here. Kthnxbai. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 01:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Off topic, but... SABPWNage1.png|>:D BRING IT BISHES! SABPWNage2.png|...eh...AT LEAST I GOT A RANK! :D SABPWNage3.png|Joined with 3 minutes left, and still won. (trollfaec) SAB O.O.png|O_O SO CLOSE! lolwin1.png|:D lolwin2.png|I shot AOH at the LAST POSSIBLE SECOND. lolololol lolwin3.png|:O Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 01:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE 2: On-topic. I've come up with a few things to add into the gameplay. I'll just list them below: *You may purchase other people's Bakugan. They will name a price, according to their ranking in the actual game. Of course, it won't be as powerful as the original. *Ranking in the game will be decided by wins and losses against other Bakugan. I'm guessing Shade will be #1, due to his record so far. *Later on, I'll add in stats. Like, Strength, Agility, Endurance, etc. *Power-Ups in battle would be cool, I believe. Like, increase in attack power, speed boosts, defense increase, etc. *You know how when a boss Bakugan appears, the music changes and turns much more epic? I'm thinking that when a certain Bakugan appears, a chosen song should begin playing. Post in the comments the theme song you want for your Bakugan. *Health and Damage levels will be included, but later. Category:Blog posts